


Starry Eyes

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Songfic, phandom fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: It’s a night under the stars and what’s a more perfect way to look at them than in the bed of Phil’s truck.Based on the song 3WW by Alt-j and the specific lyrics:Oh, these three worn words / Oh, let me whisper like the rubbing hands / Of tourists in Verona / I just want to love you in my own language / Well, that smell of sex /Good like burning wood





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I based my fic off from those lyrics because the song didn’t personally do anything for me and I felt like those lyrics were enough to paint a picture in my eyes of what I saw in inspiration from them. Sorry if they don’t fit the actual song if anyone likes it! (I just personally didn’t lol) also thanks to my betas phloridas and rwdaf who have been great at looking over my fics and fixing them for me! Thank you both so much!

Maybe it was stupid. Maybe this entire idea was stupid and they shouldn’t be doing this. But Dan doesn’t feel that way. Not when he’s pressed on his back with Phil laying over him in the bed of his truck, surrounded by thick wool and flannel blankets and old pillows that were once used for camping.

Maybe this idea was stupid. But Dan would never admit it.

They were in a field that was recently cut for the season, Phil’s truck parked somewhere in-between being too open and also being in the middle of nowhere. The dirt road they took to even find this place hadn’t seen a vehicle since Dan and Phil parked two hours before.

They were going to stargaze. Apparently some comet was going to be seen from where they lived and they wanted to experience it in a new way than just sitting on their porches and looking up at the sky. They drove thirty minutes away before Phil took a sudden detour and now here they were.

It was a bit chilly out, Dan did have to admit that as his sweatshirt started to become rustled under Phil’s touches, his belly becoming exposed to the cool summer breeze. His eyes were closed, not even seeing the sky around them that they were supposed to be watching for.

He blames that on Phil mostly.

They had parked and gotten out of Phil’s truck—which he should probably stop referring to it as Phil’s truck because that’s not true, it’s actually his brothers—and climbed onto the bed. Phil had brought many thick blankets with him and cushioned the hard plastic underneath where they were sitting. The pillows were old, and slightly lingered with a musty smell. But all Dan could smell was the petrichor in the air from the rain shower earlier that day and the grass in the distance.

Phil’s kisses were sweet, never forceful. Not even now as he was being a bit more eager to get his mouth on any part of Dan that it would reach. Their moulds together in perfect practice of being lovers for a little while now, although they haven’t spoken those three words to each other yet.

Dan brings up his arms and wraps them around Phil’s neck, pulling him closer as his body heat traveled through the fabric to Dan’s cooled skin. Phil pulled back, his breath coming in patches as he struggled to catch it. Dan felt his lips curl into a smile. He loved being able to do this to Phil, make him so breathless he can’t hardly catch up.

“What are we doing?” Dan asked.

“Supposed to be watching the comets.” Phil said with a chuckle. He sat back, disentangling Dan’s arms from his neck. He sat back on his heels between Dan’s legs and his hands placed themselves on Dan’s hips, his thumbs smoothing over the soft fabric of his sweatpants.

“Not doing much of that, are we?” Dan asked, stretching a bit from the way his back was starting to already ache from the hard plastic under him.

Phil shook his head. “Kind of would prefer to just keep making out with you instead.”

Dan let out a snort and reached his hands out, grabbing Phil’s sweatshirt by the front and pulling him back down, reconnecting their lips. Somehow they got rolled over in the midst of this and Dan found himself straddling Phil, his legs bracketing either side of his hips.

“I love when you’re on top of me.” Phil whispered between kisses, his breath ghosting Dan’s lips.

“I love when you’re inside of me.” Dan replies back, feeling arousal stir in his stomach as he slowly ground his hips against Phil’s. Their breaths caught in their throats as they both groaned at the feeling.

“Do you have a condom?” Phil asked, pulling back after another sound kiss on Dan’s lips.

Dan nodded. “My wallet.” He says, sitting back and resting on Phil’s hips. “It should be on the blankets somewhere. I took it out of my pocket when we climbed in.”

Phil turned and ruffled through the blankets as Dan watched. When he found it, he pulled it from the blankets and opened it up, pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube that Dan tried to carry everywhere.

Dan was never one to do that…just carry around condoms and other sexual necessities. But meeting Phil changed his outlook on all that. He loved having sex with Phil. The intimacy of it and the sharing and exploring of the others body. Dan never knew that sex could feel this way and he’s a bit drunk on the feeling.

“How do you want to do this?” Phil asks, looking up at Dan. “Do you want to be on top or would you rather me be on top?”

“You on top.” Dan answered.

Mostly because he kind of wanted to be wrapped in the blankets as the chill in the air got a little bit harsher and if he was on top, he couldn’t really do that.

Phil nodded and they switched places, Phil now between his spread legs and Dan underneath him. Phil reached between them and gently pulled down Dan’s sweatpants. The bite of the cool against his naked skin caused him to hiss a bit and Phil chuckled. “Let’s just remove our pants for this round.”

Dan nodded because he definitely didn’t want to take off his sweatshirt, even if he risked getting something on it. He erection laid hard against his stomach, leaving a small wet patch on the fabric of his sweatshirt.

Between him, Phil was just as hard, his cock flushed a deep red. Dan hummed in content. He loved everything about Phil from his head to his toes but he’ll never get over how absolutely amazing Phil’s cock was. It was the perfect size, length, and girth and it did more than satisfy Dan’s needs. Granted, Dan loved Phil so much that it wouldn’t actually have mattered to him what Phil looked like but this is definitely a plus.

Phil blushes when he sees the way Dan looks at him and Dan just flashes him a smirk before he hands Phil the packet of lube and Phil opens it, drizzling a little bit onto his fingers.

Dan will never get over Phil’s fingers and the way that they feel inside of him. The first time Phil ever fingered Dan was when they were first testing the waters for anything sexual and Dan was pretty hooked on the way they felt inside of him.

He let out a whimper and a moan as he felt Phil press in another finger already. Despite the cool breeze, he was actually pretty relaxed given the situation so Phil was able to easily stretch and open him up.

A third finger made it’s way past the other two and Dan let out a string of moans as Phil pressed against his prostate, causing Dan’s back to arch and his hand to fly up by his head and fist the blankets under him.

When he felt Phil remove his fingers, he opened his eyes and looked up at Phil. His eyes were sparkling deep blue in the starlight and his hair was hanging a bit long over his forehead. But Dan wouldn’t have it any other way.

He reached up, and placed his hand on Phil’s jaw, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Phil looked at him, and Dan felt his heart skip a beat.

He was so damn in love.

Phil opened the condom pocket and rolled the condom over his length as Dan watched and waited. When he was ready, Dan spread his legs a bit more and then let for Phil to adjust himself between them. He pressed the head of his cock to Dan’s entrance and when he began to push it, Dan felt like all breath left his body.

He whimpered, his body feeling a tinge of pain from the intrusion but not enough to make him tell Phil to stop or slow down. His body adjusted fast and as Phil began to slowly move, Dan bit his lip and shut his eyes, relaxing his head into the pillow as he allowed for Phil to rock their bodies gently together.

Dan was normally the louder one of the two, his voice coming out as moans and whimpers as Phil remained silent until he came. Around them, it was silent. Nothing but the night air to whisper in their ears.

Dan didn’t last long. He came with a whimper as his body shook and he grabbed onto Phil, pulling him as close as he could to his body. Phil came right after, bitting softly into Dan’s shoulder as he cried out and then fell down beside him, pulling out as gently as he could.

When they both came down from their highs, Dan turned to Phil and kissed him with all of the energy he had. His hand came up and held Phil in place as he slotted their lips together. Phil’s arm wrapped around Dan’s waist and held him close. When Dan pulled back, he whispered the words.

“I love you.”

Phil looked at him and pulled him into another kiss before whispering them back, making Dan tear up. He’s never loved someone like he’s loved Phil. And sure they were young—only nineteen—but that doesn’t mean he can’t fall in love.

They separated from each other long enough to get back into their pants. They climbed under a couple of the spare blankets Phil had brought and settled against each other as Dan laid his head on Phil’s chest.

Not long after, they saw the comet flash across the sky and Dan smiled to himself as he felt his eyes drift shut.

Maybe this had been stupid…but he’ll never think so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider going onto my Tumblr which is now @yiffandquiff and reblog this post! Also don’t forget to leave a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
